


察言观色

by LemonSeal



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 热成像视线的利与弊。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：全员逗比，恋爱脑，OOC，陈年旧坑。

转变成吸血鬼，从此成为半死不活的非人怪物并非最困难的一步。适应新身份，接受从此以血为食的未来，学会控制副作用导致的超能力才更加棘手 。

自从午夜码头的相遇之后，Kirk的生活就因为Hernan的出现而发生了翻天覆地的变化。再后来神奇女侠出现，一连串的事故促使了正义联盟的诞生。Kirk甚至没有机会唾弃自己的过去，他的新生活就在应接不暇的突发事故中忙忙碌碌地走向了正轨。

某次战斗之后，Bekka擦着她的宝剑，看着狼狈不堪的Kirk随口建议。后者衣衫破败，半个小时前还因为骨折动弹不得，直到他找准机会吸干了袭击者的血才算完事。

“Kirk，也许你应该好好锻炼一下自己的超能力？”

并非什么杞人忧天。变异使Kirk获得了超于常人的体质、力量与速度。但是和Hernan还有Bekka这样的外星人相比，他不堪一击，脆弱得像只真正的蝙蝠。更不用说他们还有超级机器人，无定形态的亡灵，或是躲在暗处远程操控的邪恶科学家……诸如此类无法用简单拳脚解决的对手。

他不是总能及时逃开的，幸好每一次Hernan都会出现，引开火力，对抗那些更加难以对付的角色。

这么一想Kirk不禁打了个寒战，原本就冰冷的体温又下降了不少。他连夜制定了一个计划表，分门别类整理出他变异后的能力，一一给出强化或者控制的方案。

这方法还是Hernan教给他的。那时候他被人追捕，走投无路，躲在码头上，嘴里还咬着一只死老鼠，要不是Hernan路过，拯救了他……等等，他又在说这件事了吗？Kirk陷入沉思，咬断了最后一只圆珠笔，原本就乌青的嘴唇变得更加黯淡。

抓着仅剩的半截笔芯，他写下了计划表中的最后一项：改掉动不动就提起他被Hernan捡到救起的陈年往事。当然了这绝不意味着他对Hernan的感激减少了半分，他只是尽量将之埋藏在心底。

但是Kirk忘了一件事。他“生前”是个几乎没有社交的理科生，每天的生活在宿舍、图书馆、实验室三点一线，一成不变。没有一个合适的导师，仅凭书本或者函授视频，成为格斗大师简直是天方夜谭。

他圈掉第一行计划，拉出一个长长的箭头指向最末页，旁边标注视机会而定。制定计划是一回事，能否成功实施又和现实条件息息相关。如此一来，Kirk又花了几天时间优化改良他的锻炼计划表。

最终，他找到了一项易于实现的能力：在他饥饿时出现的热感应视力。

得益于罹患淋巴癌的那段经历，Kirk和医疗设备打的交道和自学来的知识，足以使他成功地从医学院毕业考取执业医师执照。

就像以前Hernan教会他如何抑制本能那样，经过一段时间的艰苦锻炼，Kirk总算是能够自如地控制自己的视觉。这方法很管用，他擅长潜行隐匿，在黑暗中偷袭，红外成像与敏锐的听觉使他的夜间优势又强化了不少。除此之外，人体的在各种情绪下的身体热成像图差异巨大，每种情绪对应的热量分布就像指纹一样独特。

在收集了大量数据，整理筛选得出可靠结论，写出一份几乎可以登上自然杂志的论文之后。Kirk猛然惊觉，除非他立志从医，那么他的超能力除了令自己成为一个活动的测谎仪，似乎也没有其他的用途。

只不过多了一个远离人群，在暗处观察他们的借口。

实验失败的滋味不太好受，可Kirk却有些隐约的欣喜，一轮接着一轮的紧张试验和不断失败的测试数据，仿佛又回到了大学时光，他怀念那些日子。但在旁人看来，Kirk的黑眼圈又加深了不少，哪怕他变成了吸血鬼，也还是扛不住熬夜和饥饿造成的虚弱与憔悴。

就在他终于消耗掉了所有库存的人造血液，不得不出门觅食的时候，刚走出房门Kirk就被一只凭空出现的手臂揽住了肩膀。除了Hernan，再没有人会这么自然地接近他。

Kirk回头，下意识地用热成像视线扫了一眼Hernan的身体。

然后脑中警铃大作。

搜集数据期间，他也私下纪录过Hernan的热量分布，其结论就是氪星人的代谢相当活跃，就像一个热力四射源源不断的人形太阳。

而现在的Hernan情绪波动剧烈，就像一个持续不断发射耀斑的太阳。

他在生气？Kirk的第一反应便是如此，一时间，就连超人压在他肩头的手臂也变得比以往更加沉重。他紧张得牙齿发抖，然而不能理解这恐惧感从何而来，在他被Hernan拯救加入正义联盟成为互相信任的战友的许多年之后，他对Hernan无比感激但也心存畏惧，而这份畏惧与那些人类对超人的恐惧截然不同。

“Kirk，你看起来很饿。”

Hernan皱着眉头，不赞同地看着Kirk毫无血色发青凹陷的脸颊。他不是不知道对方这段时间以来的小动作，但是有必要把自己搞成这幅模样吗？他看着比在码头时还要糟糕，而且最叫他不爽的，就是Kirk竟然一次也没想过找自己帮忙。

“没、没错，谢谢你的关心我现在很好只是有点饿我可以控制好自己绝不惹麻烦抱歉你可以让一下吗我现在饿坏了要赶紧去找些吃的很高兴见到你再见！”Kirk一口气说完，带着绝望的心情展开制服中的膜翼拔腿就跑。

Hernan收回抓了个空的手臂环抱在胸前，若有所思地微笑起来，目送吸血鬼匆忙逃走的背影消失在大楼之外。

离开大厦后，饥饿感首先战胜了恐惧，Kirk冲进备用血库，惊惶使他忘记了一直以来的节制，直到被开拓到极限的胃袋借由本该瘦削扁平的小腹发出警报，他才中断这场暴食。沉重的腹部与充盈四肢的暖意带来满足和困顿，Kirk紧绷的情绪逐渐舒缓开来，他缺乏能量而停止运作的脑细胞再度活跃起来。

五分钟后，Kirk恍如被惊雷击中，又如跌入泥塘回光返照的鱼一般，从躺倒的地面上弹了起来。他怎么能因为一时松懈，就差点把Hernan的熊熊怒火忘得一干二净呢。

Hernan从来就不是世俗意义中的好好先生。没有人知道超人的过去，没有人知道他为何选择来到地球，他又是如何成长为今日的超人。他出现在公众视野的那一天起，就有些自以为洞察力高超的天才看穿了他的内心，看穿他的满腔怒火及与生俱来的邪恶气息，指责他强大的力量，并且一厢情愿地宣扬那些所谓盲目斗犬的理论，警告众生防备这似是而非的神祗。

Kirk自认为是了解Hernan的，他在他身边待了许多年，从码头的那一夜之后，他就不曾怀疑过Hernan。敬畏与信任并不冲突。Kirk会害怕自己会惹人生气，只是家庭经历使然，他的父亲相当苛刻，难以讨好，母亲向来沉默寡言，Kirk能够学业有成已经相当难得。

没准，Kirk不无侥幸地想，自己是饿昏头产生了错觉，Hernan可能是想告诉自己其他的什么事情，毕竟激动和愤怒都会导致体温上升。假如Hernan的确在生气，也有可能惹恼他的另有其人，毕竟在Hernan找上门来之前自己都待在实验室里没有踏出过外接一步。

他需要回大厦去，要么向Hernan道歉，要么找出原因，避免自己一错再错，踏入Hernan的雷区。

当Kirk终于做好回到正义联盟大厦的心理准备时，一通紧急呼叫打乱了他的计划。他们要将一伙盗窃了国家机密的间谍抓捕归案，通常，这就是不留活口的意思，因为正义联盟从来出手狠辣。

前往目的地的过程中，Kirk暗中观察着Hernan的体温变化。宣布总统夫人的命令时他言辞中的讥诮完全不加掩饰，怒火毫无意外地令他发热，自己的出现没有改变这股热量的峰值。如果他能够立刻输入电脑或者记录数据，这份测量结果就能够更准确一些。

红色的遮光护目镜能够抵御阳光对吸血鬼异变的双眼造成的伤害，这也给Kirk使用他的热成像能力提供了便利，只要他控制好自己的嘴部动作，就不会有人发现他正在估测周围人体内的热量分布。

他是这么认为的。

人体的不同器官折射出各不相同的能量构成的红外图像，比起核磁共振或者X光照片，更近似于解剖学院常用的人体肌肉图解模型。尽管被观察的对象并非赤身裸体，在Kirk心里免不了会有种窥人隐私的愧疚感。

Hernan自然不会对有人目光炯炯又小心翼翼地窥视自己的行为毫无所觉。身体异变后的逃亡生涯，或是以暴制暴制裁罪犯的生活，都没能改变Kirk善良怯懦的本性和书呆般的傻气，曾经游历世界各国阅历丰富的Hernan眼中的吸血鬼简直是白纸一张。欣赏Kirk暗自苦恼的表情不失为Hernan的个人趣味。

两人各怀心事。

却只有Kirk吃到了苦头。在战场上，注意力不够集中足以致命，正义联盟接手的任务也是如此，Kirk没能躲过那群犯罪分子中一个体格强壮得几乎是巨怪级别的变种人的攻击，在他咬到对方的动脉之前就扯住胳膊摔进墙里，接着就砸穿地板掉进地下室摔得遍体鳞伤。即使是吸血鬼，也会受伤流血。

Kirk昏迷了几分钟，他醒来时Bekka正把他从瓦砾中刨出来，随后出现的Hernan脸色阴沉。Kirk注意到Hernan脱下风衣给自己穿上时，手指关节上有干涸的血迹，他隐约知道那意味着什么。Hernan的衣服就和他燃烧的胸膛一样炙热。

如果他不能提高自己的格斗技巧，学会在战斗中保护自己反败为胜，他将会成为正义联盟的软肋，他会拖累超人和神奇女侠。

Hernan正如他外表一般易怒，但也有着最为体贴和平易近人的性格。他同情自己，他关怀弱者，当Kirk受伤而Hernan来不及救他，这就造成了Hernan作为超人对自身的愤怒。除此之外，Kirk找不到其他原因解释自己受伤后Hernan的怒火。

 


	2. Chapter 2

kirk把hernan的风衣洗干净，并且熨烫整洁后还了回去，同时小心翼翼地通过推敲了数日后背下的稿件表达了自己的感激不尽，其词藻之华丽修辞之考究，哪怕是中学时的拉丁语作文也难以匹敌。

作为回答，hernan给出了一个高深莫测的“嗯哼”。

kirk知道这件事并没有到此为止。他仍旧暗中统计着hernan的身体热量变化，谨慎地察言观色，推测后者的心情走向。

情绪可以作假，但器官不能，热量的变化和分布足以作证。或多或少，kirk绝望地注意到随着时间的推移，hernan没有消气，他心中仍有怒火，而那火焰正是针对自己的，证据就是每当他们俩人之间距离缩短时，hernan的体温就会升高。想到hernan按捺着怒火揽住自己表示友好，kirk就感到一阵寒意略过心头，任何人发现自己敬爱感激的对象讨厌自己都会沮丧难过的不是吗。

他们需要谈谈。纵使蝙蝠侠是正义联盟的一份子，正义联盟也不该有短板。

kirk没想到转机来得那么快。

那一天的他们解决了一群劫持人质在闹市街头制造恐慌的罪犯。和往常一样，超人对迟来的善后的特工们冷嘲热讽，kirk非常确信hernan乐衷于此。与此同时，逃过一劫的人质们终于能够从绳索和镣铐中解脱出来。姗姗来迟的警察和围观路人聚集起来，骚动的人群之中有人大声地喊出了hernan的名字，伴随着一长串激动的感叹之词，他冲向正要离开的超人。

超人没有公开自己的身份，但他的名字也不是个秘密。

听到呼唤声的hernan回到地面给了那个人一个亲密的足以说明一切的好兄弟的拥抱，两人随即用西班牙语热烈地聊了起来。跟在他们身后，kirk黑掉了周围两百米内所有具有摄像功能的数码设备，以及一个偷溜入犯罪现场的记者的相机胶片，正因如此，他没赶上bekka离开时的音爆通道。

和显然是童年好友，有着典型墨西哥人外貌的男人聊过之后，hernan答应了对方的邀请去找间酒店喝上一杯继续叙旧。再加上另一个典型的墨西哥人特征，热情好客的天性使然，就连蝙蝠侠也在受邀之列。

kirk还没开口，hernan的手臂就搭在了自己肩上。他吓了一大跳，幸好他脸上还是一贯的苍白和木然，否则这就太令人扫兴了。kirk只能乐观地推测现在和旧友重逢的喜悦在超人心里占了上风，一个无比开心的人能够邀请自己看到的任何人去喝酒作乐。

在他选择有限的夜生活中，kirk也去过不少酒吧，大多数时间他都躲在屋顶上，窥视调查对象或者寻找潜在的罪犯作为夜宵。对于hernan的风流历史kirk也有所耳闻，他猜想他们会去地下酒吧，有霓虹灯和带钢管的舞台的那种。

kirk万万没想到，hernan的朋友带他们去了一间卡拉OK屋，最豪华的套间里有着华丽的舞台和旋转彩灯，一切都与kirk的设想不谋而合，氛围却全然不同。

hernan唱起情歌着实是一把好手，他有着饱满磁性的好嗓子，无论低中音都难不倒他。kirk坐在房间尽头的转角沙发上，给自己倒了一杯冰茶，安静地听hernan和他的朋友点歌。

三个成年男子开一间卡拉OK套房自然热闹不起来。也不知道从什么时候开始，相当宽敞的房间里忽然就涌入了一群打扮时髦、以身材火辣的美女为主的年轻人。他们大概是hernan的朋友的朋友，其中不乏超人的粉丝。

看着舞台上超人被漂亮的姑娘们围住，高大的身影几乎淹没在闪闪发亮的背心短裙和皮裤之中，kirk咽了咽唾沫，眼前的景象让他感到呼吸困难。

他再次拿起茶壶，把面前矮桌上的杯子倒满——

“蝙蝠侠！你是蝙蝠侠对不对！”

一个沙哑的声音伴随着金属碰撞的声音响起。画着哥特系浓妆的陌生女孩认出了kirk，惊喜地叫出声来，走向几乎被人遗忘的房间角落。

“天哪你真的是蝙蝠侠！能给我签个名吗，我是你的粉丝，哦，我们还可以一起合张影，天哪我迫不及待要发到推特上去告诉我的朋友们我遇到了蝙蝠侠……你能咬我一口吗？”

成年之后和kirk最亲近的异性只有Tina，他暗恋她许多年，最终两人结交的契机还是kirk喜欢的女孩和他最好的朋友开始谈恋爱。对比他现在的生活，再过十年kirk也学不到和女孩儿们谈话的技巧。怀着紧张不安的心情，kirk正打算开口拒绝，就感到身边柔软的皮沙发陷下去一块，带着热气的荷尔蒙的味道和汗水与香水混合在一起扑面而来。

kirk再次咽了咽唾沫。

眼看那姑娘举起手机就要挽住浑身僵硬的kirk的胳膊，贴着他的脸颊按下快门的时候，超人从天而降拯救了一个陷入危机的生命。这么说或许不太恰当，他只是很普通地走过来，坐在了kirk的另一边，勾住后者的脖子把他拉向自己。

“抱歉，”hernan说着，拿走了kirk手里的杯子，“这是我的。”

kirk愣住，他确实慌乱之中拿错了杯子。在他收回差点酿出大错的獠牙，抬头想要道歉时，就看到女孩露出一个难懂的表情，带着一脸满足的笑容起身离开。

“抱歉，也谢谢你，hernan。”kirk诚恳地说，以为hernan只是口渴了，过来拿水的同时顺便阻止自己受本能驱使去咬一个无辜的女孩。他没有细想，只是揉揉脸，给hernan的杯子里倒满冰茶。

hernan的手指烫得连kirk都感到浑身发热，当然，这也可能是因为他一直把炙热的呼吸喷进kirk的颈窝里。无需热量分析，hernan呼出的粗重的、滚烫的气流就说明了一切。最合乎逻辑的推理就是hernan不喜欢有人乱动他的杯子。

hernan端起水杯将其中的饮料一饮而尽，kirk盯着对方滑动的喉结，感到口干舌燥。血液是他唯一的食物，被困在满是年轻火热肉体的房间里却什么都不能做无疑是一种酷刑。

也许是看懂了吸血鬼眼中的渴求，hernan解开几颗扣子，露出大片胸膛。谁都知道超人有着完美的身材，但少有人知他的血液也同样无可挑剔，二者kirk都亲身领教过。

可这一天注定了kirk不能饱餐一顿，hernan还没开始下一步动作，他的朋友就凑过来，和一群漂亮姑娘们一起拉着他回到了舞台上。趁着hernan被热情洋溢的集体歌舞转移了注意力，觉得自己再也呆不下去的kirk趁机溜走。

三个小时后他在正义联盟大厦的地下实验室里被hernan堵住，后者闻起来像是在灌满龙舌兰和鸡尾酒的泳池里游过泳。

“你居然从我的派对上偷跑！”超人满嘴酒气的控诉听起来一点也没有威慑力，却足够对付一个心虚的蝙蝠侠，尤其是他把被指控的对象逼到墙角，困在自己手臂与墙壁之间半米见方的狭小空间时。

kirk连连道歉，一边绞尽脑汁思考其他能够平息hernan不满的方法，最终他灵光乍现，想到了一个连hernan听了都无话可说的好办法。

为了弥补缺席造成不够尽兴的歌舞派对，kirk计划为hernan筹办一次度假旅行，豪华酒店，酒水畅饮，米其林餐厅。至于随行人员名单则暂且保密，但他肯定能给hernan带来一个极大的惊喜。


	3. Chapter 3

单看外表恐怕很少有人能把kirk langstrom和约会大师联系在一起。

kirk关掉浏览器窗口，从差点和他融为一体的椅子里站起来，走到冰箱边准备给自己调一杯鸡蛋酒，来庆祝此时心中的满足感。

他过去总会这么做，在为Magnus和Tina策划好一切，在他们离开宿舍后，用一杯鸡蛋酒或者其他的低醇饮料，偶尔会是可乐与薯片，再与汤姆克鲁斯、基努里维斯或者其他明星的电影全集作伴度过一个充实的夜晚。

kirk打开冰箱，面对惨白的冰袋和化学试剂才发现自己这些天又忘记及时补充库存，毕竟他不再需要人类食物来补充能量，地下的实验室里也从来不会有访客。kirk对着空荡荡的冰箱发了一会呆，想起来正义联盟大厦的大厅里藏酒丰富，趁着其他人都有事外出，自己何不偶尔放纵一下。

与他有同样想法的bekka在kirk摆出酒杯，面对五花八门的酒精饮料难以抉择时时，以抱着一桶综合果仁口味的冰淇淋，穿着与神奇女侠身份毫不沾边的粉红蕾丝泡泡袖睡裙的形象出现在大厦的瞭望大厅里。

她比kirk先一步发现对方的存在，伴随着她情不自禁地惊叫出声，手中冰淇淋勺碰地一声掉在桶里，陷入半融化的奶油冰霜之中。空气中散发出甜甜的香气，气氛却截然相反。

“kirk，你为什么还在这里？”

她的声音很是惊诧，就好像kirk这时候不应该出现甚至是不应该待在大厦里一样。她发现kirk听了自己的问题后，一脸纳闷地发着愣，仿佛她刚才说的都是意义不明梦话。作为世界上同时最了解超人和蝙蝠侠的人，bekka一瞬间就理清了思路。

“你没有和hernan一起去度假，你找了别的人去陪他，你可有麻烦了，kirk，小伙子。”bekka摇摇头，放下冰淇淋桶，大步走到kirk面前去扯对方的衣领。后者同样衣冠不整，皱巴巴的白色实验服下只有洗得褪色的T恤和破了洞的牛仔裤。

“等等，神奇女侠，拜托，你在做什么！”kirk反应过来，慌乱地捂住胸口想要阻止bekka的暴行，这可是他在入学那年得到的哥谭大学校庆T恤，其承载的回忆和纪念意义，比起经常损坏的战斗服，还要更加珍贵一点。

“这是我最近从网络上学到的，人类应该如何道歉的视频里，最受欢迎的一个。”bekka表情平静，一本正经地解释自己撕掉kirk的上衣的行为。

但kirk是土生土长的哥谭人，恰好是工业最发达城市之一的哥谭的网络建设也领先于全国。论起网络冲浪、搜集信息的经验，kirk绝对领先bekka数十年，所以他一点也不相信bekka看来的网络热门视频，而且他也不认为自己有什么道歉的需要。

就在两人拉拉扯扯，几乎发展成刀剑相向的时候，一个饱含怒气的声音切断了这场嬉闹——

“你们在做什么？”

kirk循声望向门口，看到一个脸色和他的风衣一样黑的超人，任何没有超能力看不到生物体内热量分布的人，都能从hernan扭动的胡子和抽动的太阳穴、还有发红的眼睛上看出他的愤怒。

bekka在kirk跳起来贴到天花板上之前按住了他，吸血鬼在她手掌下瑟瑟发抖。不光是kirk被吓到了，bekka自己也有点手心发汗，她以前见过hernan这么生气吗，答案是肯定的，可是对他的朋友们发火，这不是超人会做的事。

这回可真是糟糕。她想着，或许自己应该做点什么。

“不。”

hernan开口。他是对bekka说的，语气缓和了一点，带有些警告她不要多管闲事的意味。

bekka没再说什么，她有点担忧地看了看kirk，离开房间的同时不忘带走她的冰淇淋桶。在她身后，kirk渴望地盯着她远去的背影和敞开的大门，他明白这回自己又搞砸了，但是想不通原因。

豪华酒店，酒水畅饮，米其林餐厅，还有参演当前最热门连续剧和电影的墨西哥裔混血女明星。闲下来的时候hernan会拉着他看电视剧，大多是讲述热血英俊的探员或者律师与罪犯周旋的同时和他美丽性感的女助手恋爱的故事，hernan不止一次地赞美过女主角的外貌，幸好对方也是超人的粉丝，不然凭kirk的关系网根本不可能说动她加入自己的讨好hernan的佳话之中。

“对不起，超人，唔、我很抱歉。”kirk舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，本能促使他的獠牙冒了出来有点影响到他的发言。他进退两难，小心翼翼地看着出现在门口后就没有再往前进的hernan。干巴巴的道歉不可能安抚一个暴怒的超人，kirk知道。

“‘我很抱歉’，这就是你想对我说的话吗。”果然，hernan冷笑起来，抱着手臂走近，拿起摆在酒柜吧台上的龙舌兰，倒了两杯，一杯拿在手里，另一杯推向kirk。

kirk顺着hernan的视线，端起酒杯。

琥珀色的液体在玻璃杯里晃动着，散发出酒精和杂醇油的气味，kirk战战兢兢地学着hernan的动作把他一直欣赏不来的陈年佳酿灌进了肚子里。如果他还是人类，此时应该会觉得一股热气从胃里涌上来，在食道喉咙和口腔里火辣辣地烧着。尽管如此，吸血鬼还是被浓烈的气味呛到了。

kirk咳嗽着，一些酒液撒了出来，沿着他的下巴流到破烂的T恤遮不住的胸口上。

与之相反，冰凉的液体让hernan冷静了一些，他立刻后悔起自己冲动地逼kirk喝酒和迁怒的行为。

“出去。”hernan低吼，“趁我还能控制住自己。”

可怜的吸血鬼愣了愣，最后还是闭上嘴，黯然地离开房间，那瘦削的身形因为沮丧而佝偻着，看起来更加羸弱。

hernan追出去的时候慢了一步，蝙蝠侠已经消失不见，


End file.
